


Courage from the Throes of Passion

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Love/Hate, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, The Quidditch Pitch: The Dungeon, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-24
Updated: 2006-02-24
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron finally realizes what he wants...and it's Harry. The problem is, Harry is with Draco. Is it too late for him? Or is Draco willing to share?





	Courage from the Throes of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

This was written for the Chain My Heart challenge. It's the first d/s fic I've ever written and I'm very proud. Much thanks to my two betas from LJ, **wendy** and **griffstudent**. You two were saviours!

 

* * *

 

* * *

Ron sat nervously on his living room sofa. His hands were fidgeting and fisting his torn blue jeans. His rapid breathing was causing his faded green shirt to rise and fall heavily with the movements of his chest.

Ron couldn’t help but feel jealous of Draco, and he hated it. To be jealous of someone you hate is a vile feeling. However, this situation was not Draco’s fault. It was not Draco’s fault that it had taken Ron so long to realize his feelings for Harry. Just as it was not Draco’s fault that Harry had fallen in love with him, instead of waiting for Ron. _How selfish am I?_

All thought exited his mind when he heard a knock at the door. Wiping his sweaty palms on his trousers, he opened the door revealing a breathtaking sight. Harry was standing before him in tight, black leather trousers and a black button-down shirt that curved so well with his taut muscles. Ron snapped back to attention as Draco pushed past him and walked into the small flat.

Harry stepped in behind Draco and closed the door. Ron turned to Draco, noticing he too was dressed in solid black, wearing an expensive looking pair of trousers and a fitted silk shirt. He also noticed that Draco was carrying a small black duffel bag, but didn’t dare to ask.

Draco spoke first. “If you’re going to steal my boyfriend for a night,” he began, dropping the bag to the floor, “then you are going to do things my way.”

Ron stared blankly at Harry, searching for answers. Draco spoke again with distaste, “Don’t look to him for help. He does what _I_ say tonight as well. You’re going to play a little game... under my rules... and with my supervision. Understand?”

Before Ron could even form a thought, Draco’s voice bellowed through the room again, “Now strip!” 

Ron’s head was swimming, he couldn’t move. The demanding voice grew louder. “I – said – NOW!” Draco spoke with force, his voice punctuating each word for effect.

Ron still didn’t move and uncharacteristically, Draco’s tone became softer. “Will you strip for your Master?” he asked Ron, urging Harry forward.

Harry caught Ron’s eye and answered his questioning expression with a reassuring nod. “Strip for me Slave,” Harry commanded earnestly.

Without looking either man in the eye, Ron slowly removed his clothes. Draco leisurely removed a black leather riding crop from the duffel bag and placed it in Harry’s outstretched hand. Harry tapped it in his palm a few times before touching the leather strap to Ron’s shoulder.

“Kneel,” Harry commanded more forcefully than the last time.

Ron stood still. Infuriated, Draco stepped in again. “Insolence is not your forte, Weasley,” he spat. “You’d do best to comply with the requests of your Master,” he said motioning towards Harry.

Ron chanced a glance at Harry and saw his raised eyebrow. Harry held a stern gaze, waiting for Ron’s impending submission. Ron fell to his knees, eyes downcast.

“And what do you say to your Master, Weasley?” Draco asked.

“Yes Master. I’ll do as you command,” Ron spoke to Harry.

“Now that’s better,” Draco exclaimed. “Carry on, love,” he said caressing Harry’s shoulder lightly.

Harry’s voice was hard, but still kind, as he spoke again. “Slave, you will continue to do as I say or you will be punished.”

“Yes Master,” Ron said dropping his head again.

Harry held out his hand in Draco’s direction. And as though Draco knew exactly what Harry was thinking, as though they had planned out every scenario before arrival, he pulled out a pair of leather cuffs and placed them in Harry’s hand. Harry gave Draco a sly smirk.

Harry then walked around behind Ron, fingertips brushing against his skin and sending shivers up Ron’s spine and causing his cock to stir and steadily rise. He pulled Ron’s arms back and strapped the cuffs to each wrist. Then he took a short chain and clasped it onto the metal ring of each cuff, securing Ron’s arms tightly behind him.

Stepping back in front of Ron, Harry unzipped his leather trousers, releasing his burgeoning erection. It bounced madly in Ron’s line of vision and he unconsciously licked his lips at the temptation, his own erection reaching an impressive length.

Ron was promptly swatted hard in the arm with the leather whip. “That is _not_ for you, Slave,” Harry spoke in a sultry voice.

Ron’s mouth watered, but fearing greater punishment, quickly closed his mouth. He was vaguely aware of the smell of melting wax wafting around him. Ron could _feel_ Draco smiling behind him and saw Harry nod with a pleased look in his eyes. Ron wondered what Draco has taken out of the bag, but didn’t turn to look as Harry stroked the whip along his bare limbs as reminder.

Harry smirked and snapped the whip below Ron’s chin and used it to slowly tilt his head back. “You will stay on your knees and do as I say,” Harry commanded softly. “Do you understand, Slave?”

“Yes, Master,” Ron said through a lump in his throat.

Ron could feel Draco smiled behind him again. “I told you insolence didn’t suit you, Weasley,” he said with malice. “Submission is much more pleasing in present company.”

Harry saw Ron flinch with anger. After all, Ron was known for holding a grudge and had never managed to let all his childhood differences with Draco fall aside. He couldn’t seem to learn to leave the past in the past. Harry also considered that it probably didn’t help that his boyfriend was purposely being so snarky and provoking.

“Now, now, Slave,” he said calmly, “one must behave.”

Ron fell limp and compliant, but his eyes remained defiant.

“After all,” Harry spoke again trying to calm Ron’s rebellious eyes. “I may be your Master, but he is mine, and we must _all_ play by the rules.”

Ron’s eyes fell with acquiescence. With Ron seemingly calmed, Harry felt confident in continuing. His tone grew stronger and more demanding.

“Now lean back,” he said through gritted teeth. “Your body is now my playground.”

Ron did as he was told. Before he could even fully register the words of Harry’s last statement, he felt a burning heat that prickled his skin before cooling rapidly. He looked down his chest to see small droplets of green wax clinging to his skin and his cock yearning to be touched.

His eyes sparkled with interest as he glanced back to see the smile adorning Draco’s face. It loosely crossed his mind that Draco looked truly happy and assumed it must be Harry’s effect on him. He jumped as a piercing sting rippled through his body. The whip had contacted sharply with his outer thigh.

“You do _not_ have permission to look at _my_ Master, Slave,” Harry said bitingly.

Ron looked back to Harry and smirked. The whip promptly collided against his chest with a loud _snap_.

“Is that insolence marring your face?” he asked scathingly.

“I do believe his insolence is adorning his face, not marring, love,” Draco added. “He seems quite pleased with himself.”

Harry huffed in irritation. “Are you pleased with yourself?” he asked with annoyance.

Ron stayed deadly still. His mind was whirring with thought as Harry tapped the whip along his limbs. _Why had they not informed him of a safe word if this was what their plans entailed?_ Ron answered his own question with grave sincerity. _Because he trusted Harry with every drop of his soul and Harry knew that. There was no place for fear between them._

The whip connected with his chest again leaving a red welt to rise in its place. Ron briefly wondered if this was heaven or hell as he looked into the emerald eyes above him, but quickly decided he didn’t care. Draco gave a small chuckle at Ron’s silence.

“If he thinks he’s pleased with himself now, love, why not help him lose control? Introduce him to the joys of your dominant side.”

Harry raised a brow at his lover. Draco smirked and rolled the green candle in his hand, collecting the hot melted wax around the burning wick. With a wink to Harry he carefully poured it along Ron’s torso as if it were his canvas. Ron writhed and moaned at the stinging heat that rolled across his skin.

Harry smiled as he recognized the design Draco had made with the deep green wax, a snake. With sudden understanding, the words spilled easily from his lips.

_“Is this, what you want, love?”_ he said with a tantalizing hissing. _“I know how much you like my parseltongue.”_

Draco’s eyes rolled back with passion, to Harry’s amusement. He knew parseltongue always made Draco melt. He smiled at the thought that crossed his mind... _It seemed as though Ron wasn’t the only one seeking pleasure today._

Harry looked down at the slave below him, his slave. Ron’s cock strained hard with want and animalistic desire. He spoke again, _“Seems like you’re not the only one who craves the sounds that emerge from these lips, love.”_

Ron moaned deeply and his cock bounced freely in the air. Draco moved behind Harry. His arms moving to Harry’s front to slowly and nimbly slip his shirt buttons from their holes. Draco slid the shirt from Harry’s shoulders, stopping to place gentle kisses along the soft skin before sliding it down his arms.

With the shirt resting below Harry’s elbows, Draco made swift movements to remove the leather trousers covering Harry’s toned legs as Harry continued to trace the whip along Ron’s bone structure.

“Sit up,” Harry spoke at almost a whisper as Draco left a last kiss on his shoulder blade.

Ron did as told, the cooled wax cracking and falling from his reddened skin. Harry moved behind him and leaned to whisper in his ear. “Watch,” he said pointing the whip towards Draco.

_“Stroke yourself, love,”_ he said through another slow hiss.

As though Draco could understand his _words_ , he slowly unzipped his black trousers, revealing a perfect pink prick glistening with precome leaking from his slit. Ron wasn’t even aware of his own leaking cock anymore, nor the fact that it jerked at the sight of Draco’s hardness jutting out from the blonde curls. Draco took his own cock in his hand and gave it a few lazy strokes.

Taking his wand, Harry summoned two chairs. He motioned for Draco to sit in one as he placed the other sideways in front of him. As Draco loosened his trousers a bit further to give more access to his impressive cock, Harry summoned a rather large pillow to place on the currently empty chair for height.

Ron looked on with confusion and lust before Harry gave a swift flick of the whip to his back. “Stand Slave,” he commanded.

Ron struggled to stand as his arms were still cuffed behind his back. Once standing, Harry positioned him in front of the empty sideways chair facing Draco. His eyes locked on Draco’s cock.

“That’s right, Slave,” Harry smiled. “Mine may not have been for you, but that one is.”

Ron unconsciously licked his lips again at the mere thought. Harry ignored it, and with a smirk, continued his commands. “Now you will lie across this chair and suck his cock. If he is pleased with your performance, then I might just reward you.”

Harry rested the whip on Ron’s back and pressed into the flesh, urging him down. “Yes, Master,” Ron spoke before lying across the pillow on the chair.

He took a deep breath before spreading his lips and placing them tentatively over the tip of Draco’s cock. He gave a light lick and swiftly devoured Draco whole. Draco opened his heavy lidded eyes to give Harry an appreciative smirk, telling Harry that Ron was doing pretty well.

“I like that look on his face, Slave,” Harry smiled. “Looks like you deserve that reward.”

Harry whispered a lubrication spell and circled his now slick fingers around Ron’s virgin entrance. Ron jumped at the first contact, but eventually sank into Harry’s touch and continued his oral ministrations. Harry eased a single finger into Ron, giving him time to adjust to the unfamiliar slow burn.

When Ron began to roll his hips, Harry took it as a sign to continue. He added a second finger and then a third, giving a slow twist before removing his digits and placing the blunt head of his cock at the eager opening.

_“This is going to hurt, Slave,”_ Harry said in parseltongue, partly for his own conscience and partly to keep the other men on that titillating edge.

As Draco moaned at Ron’s laving tongue, Harry pressed in, his hands clasped firmly on Ron’s hips. He stilled half way at the sight of Ron’s mouth pausing midway down Draco’s cock. He watched Ron take a shaky breath around the pink beauty before sliding his tongue down again.

Once Ron had relaxed, Harry pressed in balls deep and stilled again. Taking a shaky breath himself, he pulled out to his tip before plunging deeply back in. Like a row of dominos falling, the pleasure rolled through them. Ron moaned with need, Draco moaned at the sharp intake of breath around his prick, and Harry moaned at the sight before him and the heat around his own cock.

Harry set a steady rhythm similar to that of Ron’s mouth around Draco. Harry found it so incredibly hot to watch his lover getting a blow job, especially from his best mate. He didn’t know how long he could hold on. He felt Ron’s body clench and saw the familiar twitch in Draco’s face and knew it was time for them all to let go. He removed one hand from Ron’s hip and placed it under Ron’s body, firmly grasping the aching erection he found there.

“You will please my Master, Slave, and you will swallow every drop.”

Ron’s cock jerked and he mumbled a sound resembling agreement. Harry began working his hand along Ron’s shaft with the rhythm they had all set.

_“You are both so hot”_ he said with another devilish hiss.

Harry watched in delight as his words sent Draco spilling over the edge, face flushed and back arched as he shot down Ron’s throat. The sight was so beautiful; Harry’s hand became a blur on Ron’s cock as he plunged with fervor into Ron’s deep abyss. He felt Ron’s perfect ring of muscle tighten around him.

Ron threw his head back in ecstasy, releasing Draco’s limp cock. The sight of Draco’s sated body slumped in the chair and Ron’s arching, spasming body was enough to send Harry over the edge himself. As aftershocks rippled through his body, he removed Ron’s cuffs, allowing him to move unencumbered and sit in the chair. Harry smiled as Ron rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been placed.

Draco looked between the two men and laughed heartily. “I hope you both enjoyed yourselves.”

Harry gave a knowing smirk. “Looks as though you did as well.”

Ron blushed and Draco laughed again. “Next week then,” he stated.

Ron’s jaw dropped in surprise. Suddenly everything around him changed and he found himself sitting on his living room sofa again. His spent cock hung limply from his trouser opening and an empty Patented Daydream Charm box sat on the table in front of him. He gave a mournful sigh that echoed through the empty flat.

That was how Ron hoped his Valentine’s Day would turn out. He was finally ready to admit his feelings for Harry. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Harry was with Draco. Hoping it was not too late to discuss his newly realized feelings, he had used the Patented Daydream Charm to give himself courage.

Valentine’s Day was in a few days and Ron was determined to confess his love for Harry _tonight_. Ron had already prepared himself for the worst, and now he had prepared himself for what his subconscious considered to be the best. 

Now he could only hope things went well and they could share a day none of them would _ever_ forget.


End file.
